How About Some Christmas Cheer
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed drabbles. A response to TheOriginalHufflepuff Twelve Fics of Christmas challenge. Updated often
1. Photograph

**Photograph  
**_Christmas Day, 2013, The Burrow_

There they were, 30 happy figures, waving and smiling at her. All around them were Christmas decorations, tinsels and wreaths and a large Christmas tree, and even a life size "Santa" in the corner.

Her eyes wandered about them, her children and her grandchildren, and those who weren't really family as well, but as good as. They were lined up by age, as they always had been, ever since she and Arthur had begun the tradition of family photos at Christmas, when Charlie was born.

Bill was first, his arm around Fleur, their three children in front of them. Then Charlie, and his little family of four. Percy, with Penelope and Andrew, and then-

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the gap between Percy and George, where Fred had always stood. She set the photograph on the table, and looked about the room that had been so full of life just last night...

* * *

A/N;; There you have it folks! My first Christmas fic, ever. Just incase you didn't get it (my sister didn't, at first), this is Molly Weasley looking at a Christmas photo on Christmas Day. In my mind the picture is from the night before, but it doesn't have to work like that…

Anyways, this'll be updated real soon! I plan on writing all of these in a few days, since they're so short, and then updating once a day or so. And if you review, it'll be updated even sooner. Worth it or not?


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

_Christmas Day, 1977, Hogsmeade_

The cold wind blew in her face, and she pulled her red and yellow scarf a little tighter around her. Her green eyes scanned the throng of Hogwarts students as they walked down High Street, her foot tapping impatiently. Where was he?

There he was. He was an hour and 43 minutes late, but at least he had bothered showing up. He smiled at her and gave a little wave as he turned into the little path that led to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. And that, of course, only infuriated her more.

"Well?" She struggled to keep her voice calm and level.

"Well what?"

"Well where have you been for the past two hours? You do realize that you said you'd meet me here 11 o'clock precisely, and it's getting toward one right now?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm really sorry about that! I had this thing…"

Thing? He had stood her up for a _thing_?! And didn't even have the decency to explain what this oh so important _thing_ was… And she had waited like an idiot for him, standing out here in the cold, for two freaking hours.

"What thing?" Her voice was just as calm, but colder, quieter. Her eyes were focused on him, hostile.

"Oh, well… It was supposed to be a surprise, you know, big gesture at the end of the day sort of thing… But, well, I made you a Christmas present. Happy Christmas, Lily."

He stuck his hand into his pocket, and after rummaging in it for a few moments, he fished out a bracelet, shabby and asymmetric, clearly handmade by one with limited talent.

"I know it's not much, I'm not very good at these artistic things… And I didn't want to use magic, because, well, I wanted it to be from me, y'know? So that's why I took so long… Writing Lily on each one of those tiny beads is real tough. So, um, yeah, I really hope you like it…"

She smiled, all anger gone. "It's the sweetest present I've gotten this holiday, James, and the best surprise I've ever had."

* * *

A/N;; Huzzah for Lily/James fluff! I know it's not such a wonderful surprise, but it seemed like a great idea when I started writing it. I really hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, you should totally review and tell me so. 


	3. Firewhiskey

**Firewhiskey**

_Christmas Eve, 1977, Hogwarts_

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"Yes, my dearest Lilyflower?"

"What is this?"

By 'this', she probably meant the noise, filth, and general mayhem that was the Gryffindor common room.

"Isn't it obvious? We're having a Christmas party."

"You need permission to host a party in the common room."

"And I've got it. McGonagall was real enthusiastic about this… Said she wishes there were more people like me out there, with house spirit and that stuff."

Lily narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, sensing defeat. But not before she made a last attack.

"And what's that in your hand?"

"Firewhiskey."

"Hand it over."

"C'mon Lils, don't be like that! It's not like we're getting real drunk or anything… And it's only the ones who've turned seventeen who got some… Moony's making sure."

"I said, hand it over."

Sighing, he handed her his bottle. And, to his utter amazement, she took a swig, and handed it back.

"Not bad, this stuff. Where can I get a bottle of my own?"

She walked off, leaving James staring disbelievingly at the back of her red head, until it disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

A/N;; Some more Lily/James, yay! Yes, I know, total Lily OOCness, but this is my take on the effects of Christmas spirit… And, as always, review and be loved forever by me. 


	4. Dance

**Dance**

_Christmas Day, 1968, the Coliseum_

"Mum, did you see that pirouette? It was _perfect…_ And look how that little girl does a ballotté! How old do you think she is? She can't be much older than me… Do you think I could do that if I really tried? I mean, when we do it in class I never do it good, but I never try really hard… D'you think I could if I tried, Mum?"

"Lily, hush. You're disturbing everybody else. Just watch quietly, and tell me what you liked on the way home."

Nina Evans and her daughter sat in row 49 of theatre four in the Coliseum, watching The Nutcracker, Lily's Christmas present. Not a typical gift for an eight year old, but Nina had been proud of Lily's matureness and taste at the time.

But now she began regretting agreeing, for Lily's nonstop chatter was earning them quite a few stares, not to mention getting in the way of her personal enjoyment.

"Mum, did you see that woman's grand jeté just now? It was _amazing_! She looked like she was flying… Mum, d'you think people can actually fly? I don't think they can… I mean, if people _could_ fly, they'd do it all the time, no? But I've never seen anybody flying…"

Little did she know that a few miles away, in an empty field on the edges of London, Harold Potter was teaching his eight year old son to fly on his Christmas present.

* * *

A/N;; I think this one's really cute, especially the end… Yes, that's James he's teaching, if it wasn't obvious, though I think it is… Short A/N from me, for once! Review, review, review! 


	5. Mirror

**Mirror**

_The Burrow, 1998, Christmas Eve_

There he was, his twin, smiling at him as he always had. Admittedly, his smile was rather forced, his eyes much sadder than they used to be. And, of course, he was missing an ear.

A silent tear ran down his face, as George set down the mirror, the sounds of the Christmas party drifting up to their- his room. He wouldn't join them, not tonight.

* * *

A/N;; Review! 


	6. Heart

**Heart**

_1968, London, Christmas Day_

"Ted!"

"Yeah," he smiled bashfully, digging his hands deeper in to his pockets, slightly awkward.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Yeah, well… I had to give you our Christmas present."

She smiled broadly, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him. He had come all this way, just for her Christmas present?

"Happy Christmas, Andy," he handed her a small package, took a step toward her, but then noticed the blond girl looking out the window. Panicking, he stepped away, and muttering a small 'Cia!' hurried away. She was confused for a moment, was about to call him back, but decided against it. There were some presents that were better opened alone.

She opened it, and her smile grew. She didn't know exactly how much time she stood there, smiling like that, in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, a silver heart shaped locket on a silver chain clutched in her hand.

That was the Christmas Andromeda's life was ruined. But it was also the Christmas she found her heart.

A/N;; I think I'll make a sequel to this one… I feel a need to explain that last paragraph. I'll update soon, I think… I've found these are really fun to write in class, so that's what I do xD Yes, I'm a lost cause…

Review, please D


	7. All Was Well

**All Was Well**

_Christmas Day, London, 1968_

"Andy!"

She stood there in the doorway, her hair wild from the wind, her eyes red and puffy, as though she had been crying.

"Come in, don't stand outside… Are you- are you ok?"

"Yeah… Well, to be honest, not really," Her eyes filled with tears, but she struggled not to let them fall, "Narcissa saw us this morning, when you came… And the little brat told Druella."

He wondered at the change in her as she spoke of her family. The way her voice was suddenly harsh and cold, the bitterness in her voice as she spat out her mother's first name, though she had always before called her Mum. And Narcissa- Narcissa had always been her beloved baby sister. What had they done to her?

"So she asked about it, and I told her the truth, because I was so _sick _of lying, and she got really mad, obviously. She shouted at me, and I shouted back, and she shouted some more, and then I started shouting at Narcissa as well, and Bellatrix came down and shouted at us all for making such a racket, and Cygnus came in just then, and you have no idea what it's like with him… Anyways, short and long of it is, I ended up outside. For good."

The tears broke free, and they flowed fast and thick upon her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder as he held her.

"So, um, well, I need a place to stay," her tears had stopped, and her voice was almost calm, "And I was thinking, could I stay here? Not for long, just until I find a job and get myself a place of my own…"

He smiled despite of himself. "Andy, you can stay here forever if you want. You know that."

"Thanks Ted," She smiled at him, and hugged him. All was well, or at least, it would be.

* * *

A/N;; I know it's a bit long… But I personally kind of like it D Review, and you'll get a cookie. And not just any old cookie, a special one. 


	8. Quaffle

**Quaffle**

_Christmas Day, 1976, Hogwarts_

There were two reason red was my favorite color; Quaffles, and Lily's hair. Problem was, I could never decide which one I liked better.

I tried to tell her once that I liked her, a lot, on Christmas in our fourth year. And she asked me to name one thing I liked about her.

"Your hair," I stated immediately, as my attention had been focused on it right before. Looking back, I suppose I could have come up with a better answer. But I didn't.

"Really," she looked skeptical, "And what do you like about my hair?"

"It's red," I blurted thoughtlessly, not realizing I'd been beaten long before, "Like a Quaffle."

"I see," she said, her teasing smile now a sneer, "You like me because you like my hair, and you like my hair because it's red like a Quaffle. So, in short, you like me because I remind you of Quidditch. How typical of you, James." And she walked off.

Since then I've given the matter a lot of though, and exactly two years later, I've realized this- I like Quaffles, but I like Lily's hair better.

* * *

A/N;; Not much of Christmas in it… The original version had none in it, but I'd already finished by the time I realized that. I really liked it, though, so I just added that little thing about this happening on Christmas… 


	9. Victory

**Victory**

_Christmas Eve, the Leaky Cauldron, 1998_

Victory had never been so bitter.

When he had first become prefect, there was nothing bitter about that, as he and John joined those they had always admired. And when he had been made Head Boy, that was sweet too, though there were the nights he couldn't fall asleep, wondering if it was really him, and not John, who deserved that badge. But he got over it soon enough, and was left with only sweet victory.

Victory was his again when he walked out on his family that summer. It hurt, hurt a lot- but he was doing the right thing, believing the truth, and not some madman's lies. Or, at least, that's what he had though, sending his gift back home that Christmas. And then, of course, came the bitter realization that he was, after all, the one who had been wrong, and lost his family in the process.

But nothing, victory or defeat, had ever tasted so bitter. It wasn't even bitterness, that sick feeling he walked around with all day. He didn't know the word for it, really, but it was worse than anything he had ever felt. It was the taste of victory, which had cost so much he sometimes thought it would have been better without it, though he knew it wasn't so.

It had cost him his brother. And as Percy sat there, in the near empty pub, the cold and snow of Christmas Eve didn't reach him, not physically. But inside, he could feel it, colder than ever.

* * *

A/N;; December is nearly over… And three more chapters to go! Will I make it? Will I not make it? The suspense is killing me…

Haha, just kidding. This will be done by Monday, if not sooner. I've got Kiss and Patronus written in handwriting (yeah, I wrote it in class. So what?) And I've got a good idea of what I'm gonna do for Pheonix… So yeah, I will finish this!

And now, I will end this long AN, and let you review. Because you are going to review, obviously.


	10. Patronus

**Patronus**

_Christmas Day, 1997, Hogwarts_

Severus Snape's Christmases had always been lonely.

Before Hogwarts, Christmas was just another day spent in his room, avoiding his parents. After Hogwarts, he had nothing, nobody to celebrate with except his fellow Death Eaters. Some Christmas.

And at Hogwarts… The only four years in his whole life he had actually been happy at the prospect of Christmas. First year, she had gone home. But when she later learned how he had spent the holiday, she chose to stay at Hogwarts in later years. Until…

But he refused to think about those two dark years, when he would pass her by in the corridors and she wouldn't even notice. He had noticed how she changed herself, gave in to Potter and his friends. She insisted she was happy, but he knew she wasn't. His Lily could never be happy with Potter.

But he wouldn't think about that. He would think about second year, the night they had snuck out after hours and feasted on cookies and cake in an empty classroom. He would think about third year, when they had spent all day out in the snow, having snowball fights and building snowmen. He would think about fourth year, when they had sat together in the Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing. And even fifth year, which he had spent in the Hospital Wing thanks to Potter, but was endeared to him simply because it the was their last.

"Expecto Patronum."

The silver doe nuzzled him, and he petted her head. Memories weren't much in the way of providing company, but they were better than nothing.

* * *

A/N;; See? I told you I'd finish! Now just two more left… One will probably be added tomorrow, the end Saturday or Sunday. And, as always, review! 


	11. Kiss

**Kiss**

_Christmas Eve, Godric's Hollow, 1980_

Outside, the snow gently drifted down, the world nothing but soft white. It was freezing, probably, but inside, they were warm. She and him stood side by side in front of the priest, as their friends stood gathered around them. It was good to know that there was still such a thing as friendship, and love.

"You may now kiss the bride."

James leaned in, and their lips connected softly. He kissed her, and as kissed her, he knew everything would be ok, despite everything.

* * *

A/N;; Dunno about you, this is probably one my favorites, I think. I hope you liked it as well!

One more to go… It'll probably go a lot faster if you review!


	12. Pheonix

**Pheonix**

_Christmas Eve, 1978, Order of the Pheonix Headquarters_

"James, Lily, come here and help me get Marlene to try some of the firewhiskey! Can you believe she's never tried it…?"

A dark haired man shook his head disbelievingly at the pretty young woman next to him, as she elbowed him playfully.

"Pads, mate, it's no use. That girl's a saint…"

Another man, his black hair considerably messier than the other's, hurried over, his arm around his red headed girlfriend and two bottles of butterbeer in his other hand.

"Cheers," he tossed one bottle to Marlene, and took a sip of his own, "And Merry Christmas."

"T'would be merrier if Marlene here would try some firewhiskey."

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Time for picture taking, people!" Hagrid's voice sounded throughout the room.

"C'mon," James nudged Lily, and they made their way to the center of the room, where the rest of the Order were already lining up, Sirius and Marlene behind them.

_"That's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken…" _She never did get the chance to try firewhiskey.

* * *

A/N;; And on that depressing note, this fic is officially done! A late Merry Christmas to you all, and happy New Year! Thank you to all of view who've reviewed and read this for the past month, I hope you've enjoyed it!

--Chris


End file.
